New Year's Eve
by AniZH
Summary: Beck and Jade are celebrating New Year's Eve together.


Hello!  
This is just a short, little one shot that fits with today's date. ;)  
I wish everyone already a happy new year. May it be filled with happiness and love!

* * *

Their parents allowed all of them to celebrate New Year's at Robbie's place.

They celebrated without his parents in the basement where they would also sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. Boys and girls would be allowed to stay in the same room together, even Beck and Jade though they were a couple, as their parents trusted everyone to kind of supervise each other and not do anything with everyone around.

Beck and Jade were a couple for one and a half months now, had been dating for about two more than that, and as Beck was Jade's first boyfriend, this was obviously also the first time she spended New Year's Eve with a boyfriend. That thought already hit her when the group started to plan their night together and she realized that she and Beck could have the very much cliché kiss at midnight.

That could happen soon now.

They went upstairs about a quarter before midnight like Robbie's parents asked them to. They and his sister celebrated in the living room and the TV was running with a countdown.

Jade was fine with Robbie's sister. Robbie and her obviously loved each other. But she couldn't help but not like his parents too much. There was something about them that irked her. Maybe even how her mother looked at Rex with some form of disgust though Jade totally hated that puppet too but it was essentially a part of Robbie and how could his mother be that disgusted by it then?

At the same time both his parents took such care to appear fun and relaxed that Jade was just irritated by them. They put apple juice for all of them into wine glasses as if they needed to pretend to drink alcohol.

Jade did enjoy Beck's look at that though. He looked as weirded out by it as she was. And she didn't even look at him for a second when he looked back at her and raised his eyebrows, clearly judging over Robbie's parents and seeing that she did as well.

Gosh, did she love Beck. She was overwhelmed by that feeling as she noticed him being as weirded out as her.

She loved how they judged people mostly the same, how they judged them together. She loved how even after only a few months of knowing each other they started to know what the other was thinking, they started to see it in each other's eyes, even when others didn't. She loved how similiar they were in a lot of ways, in how they saw people and in their interests. She loved how different they also were, how he balanced her out. How he smiled so easily and was a genuinely good person at heart. She loved how safe she felt in his arms and how his kisses made everything tingle inside of her.

But as she got overwhelmed with her love for him – a love they already confessed to each other, because yes, he actually felt the same –, she also felt her breath quicken a bit and her hands getting sweaty.

How could she feel like this for him after knowing him for such a short amount of time? How could she ever survive their eventual breakup? Noone stayed together with their first ever partner, especially out of high school. They wouldn't stand the test of time. How could they?

But she couldn't imagine ever feeling less for him than right now. And that would mean that he would break her heart eventually.

Of course everyone believed that their feelings would never go away and her experience showed that all of them do. He parents divorced when she was really young and ever since her mother had been in one messy relationship after the other, always believing that this time it would be forever. Her father now had been in a solid relationship with her stepmother for five years but Jade didn't believe that it would hold forever, as happy as they now seemed.

She and Beck also wouldn't be together forever. How could they? And that meant he would break up with her some day and her heart would break and never be whole again. How could she survive?

It scared her witless that he had her heart in his hands, especially as they only knew each other for such a short amount of time. How did she let this happen? How did she let herself get in this deep?

Beck's look changed from judging to questioning. He noticed something in her expression, concerning him. Of course he did because he already knew her so well.

She shook her head because she didn't want to talk about it, not now, not ever.

He looked at her for another moment, before he put his arm around her, pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her temple, apparently the easiest point he could reach with his lips.

And she felt safe again like she did. No, it didn't push away all her fear but... She should enjoy this, right? As long as she had it, she should enjoy every little bit of this thing she had with Beck. Even all the clisché things that she possibly loved more than she would ever care to admit.

Robbie's parents handed them all glasses and then everyone turned to the TV. They started counting down from ten.

At two Jade turned to Beck and he turned to her the same moment. They smiled as the both said one and when everyone else started screaming and celebrating, their lips met for a gentle kiss.

.

They broke apart to everyone else calling out 'Happy New Year'.

They didn't break apart too much, instead their foreheads and noses are still somewhat touching.

"Happy New Year," Beck whispered. Against Jade's lips.

"Mh," she just made and knew that Beck understood her to say the same. After thirty years of being a couple, they really didn't need to spell out everything for each other.

They were at the home of Tori and her husband. It was a big party with all of their old friends being invited as well. They gathered together right before midnight and the others were hugging each other right now.

"What are you thinking?" Beck checked.

Jade answered honestly: "Remembering our first New Year's together." How couldn't she with their friends being around them as well in this moment?

Beck smiled. "That's what I had to think about when we counted down. If I knew we would be here so many years later I would've felt eben more giddy than I already did."

"You felt giddy?" Jade asked.

She had thought back in time that they already were able to read each other so well. But they obviously couldn't as well as they did nowadays. She didn't notice him being giddy in any way back then. Well, because she was very much occupied with her own feelings.

"Yeah," Beck answered easily. "I was excited to spend more time with you."

The thing was: Jade believed him. He wasn't just saying that. He actually was excited to spend more time with her, to get to know her even better, when they had their first New Year's togther.

Honestly, she said: "I was scared out of my mind."

Not totally unjustified. She was afraid of heartbreak and they both did get their heart broken by each other. They hurt each other over time, especially while still in school. They learned how much work a relationship actually took and put that work in. They chose to stay with each other and fight for what they had. It wasn't all easy. They both knew it also wouldn't be easy in the future. They would have to keep fighting and keep choosing each other. But they both were ready for it.

Beck chuckled. "Of course you were. But it turned our alright, didn't it?"

"Better than alright," Jade said. Because this relationship was worth fighting for. It was worth all the work they put into it. They loved and trusted each other beyond doubt, even when there weren't butterflies in between.

Against his lips she breathes: "I love you, Beck."

"I love you, too."


End file.
